


Ms. Stark, You're Beautiful

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [55]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark, Insecurity, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexism, Toni Stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: naughty-spidey  asked:A female Tony stark idea Toni has fallen in love with Peter she knows he's only sixteen but she still has fallen so deep for the boy Peter loves her as well Peter makes love to Toni showing her that she's worthy of love and Peter ensuring that Toni's skin is blemish free proceeds to kiss every inch of her body starting the process over and over until Toni is in a state of pure bliss as they go to sleep Peter curls around his lover protectively ensuring her sleep is peaceful





	Ms. Stark, You're Beautiful

Toni Stark is a bitch. She’s a bitch, that’s covered in ugly scars, stretch marks, cellulite, and other ugly marks. 

She’s a bitch that can’t have kids anymore–or at least, give birth. She can technically get pregnant. 

And Toni Stark is completely and utterly in love with Peter Parker. 

He’s way too young for her, he’s not even 21 yet. He’s only 20, he’s in college, he’s _young_. Peter Parker is smart and strong and hot as hell. He has no scars or blemishes, he’s muscular and just–so handsome. He can get any girl in the entire world, any _virgin_ in the entire world. 

Toni is not a virgin. She’s a borderline porn star, with how many sex tapes are out there with her in them.

(Not that she knew about all of them being filmed, but she figures that having sex with many people is a pretty big sign she doesn’t care if people know.)

Toni has a pussy that’s stretched and used and–don’t get her wrong, she knows her pussy is still hot and sexy. She still has men drooling and tripping over themselves to beg for her to let them lick her pussy and leave them hanging.

But she isn’t a virgin, and Peter Parker deserves someone who is young and tight and perfect and not covered in scars and ugly marks. 

So she usually turns down Peter’s advances, saying he should find someone his own age. He should be with someone who can give him kids. He should be with someone who isn’t a slut.

But Peter keeps trying.

~

“Ms. Stark, I really think you think I care about your age more than I do.”

“Fine, find someone who isn’t ugly and covered in scars.” She huffs angrily.

Peter’s breath hitches, and he walks closer, kissing her on the lips softly. 

Toni gasps and pulls back. “Peter-”

Peter pushes her against the wall. He pulls her shirt slightly. 

Toni swallows thickly. “Fine, but I warned you.” She closes her eyes and tears her shirt off. She hasn’t been able to war a real bra in years, due to the arc reactor, so there’s no need to take that off. She keeps her eyes closed, not ready to see the look of disgust in his eyes, the horror in his face. She takes in sharp breaths, trying not to cry. 

So when Peter grabs her hips, her eyes fly open in surprise. “You’re beautiful, Ms. Stark.”

Toni shakes her head, looking down at the reactor in her chest. “No, I’m not. I’m covered in scars and ugly.”

Peter frowns and leans forward, kissing around the arc reactor in a circle. He feels her gasp against his lips, her chest fluttering too fast to not notice she’s going to cry. He kisses down, to more scars and marks and ugly ugly parts of Toni. 

But… he isn’t disgusted? Toni whimpers as he kisses her hips, falling to his knees. “You’re perfect, Toni. You’re beautiful and sexy, and you’re perfect.”

Toni shakes her head, pushing her pants and panties down. “No, I’m not.”

Peter gasps and his eyes darken. He kisses her clit, licking a stripe up her pussy. He relishes in her surprised moan, licking inside her and moaning more. “Your pussy is so pretty Toni, and I’ve seen a lot.” He smiles up at her, standing again. “I didn’t want to be a clueless virgin when you finally said yes.”

Toni breathes heavily. “You-you don’t think I’m ugly?” She asks.

The sincere shock in her voice breaks Peter’s heart. “I’ve been trying to tell you for years, Toni.

~

Toni sobs, chest heaving. Peter has kissed all over her body twice, and she’s never felt this good in her entire life. She’s been with hundreds of men and women, hundreds! None of them made her feel as good as this does right here. 

Peter finally fucks into her, and his cock is so big that Toni actually feels a stretch. Toni is so fucking turned on, and she feels so good she can’t even think, and when Peter cums inside her she cums too, back arced and tits out. 

Peter curls himself around Toni, kissing her neck and whispering about how pretty and perfect and sexy she is, along with other compliments. 

Toni falls asleep feeling so safe, warm, loved. 


End file.
